


Stubborn Sand

by Spacewalrus



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Merman!Peter, The avengers will show up later, merman au, oh wow peter has a tail, that’s dope, wade is a teenager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacewalrus/pseuds/Spacewalrus
Summary: Peter is a merman. Wade isn’t. But they still love eachother.When people come after Wade’s boyfriend, he has to fuck some people up and bust some heads to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t feel like there’s enough merman!peter fics out there... so I made my own
> 
> Also, in this fic Peter and Wade are around 16 (in my head, you imagine what you want)

Wade missed Peter. Yeah, he’d seen him yesterday, but that was only for an hour. 

They’d had to cut the meeting short when another couple found their secluded little beach, forcing Peter to hide in the ocean. As much as they hated it, they both knew the dangers of others seeing Peter’s tail. 

Wade didn’t know what he’d do if they were interrupted again. He couldn’t stand to spend so little time with Peter. It was like the world’s worst long distance relationship. 

He was on his way to meet Peter now. They’d decided on the early morning, hoping it would ensure the beach is empty. As usual, Wade arrived early to scope out the beach.

Well, ‘beach’ may not be the best word. It was mostly large rocks, with pockets of sand every few feet. Due to the sharp rocks, the couple was usually left undisturbed. Wade had cut himself many times on these rocks, but thankfully the wounds were always gone before Peter could see. 

It didn’t bother Wade. Anything to see Peter.

He made his way to their little alcove, partially hidden by tall rocks. It was perfect for the two of them. There was sand for Wade to sit on and it was right by the water. 

Wade set down his bag, making sure to keep it out of reach of the small waves. He still had several minutes before Peter was supposed to arrive, so he stripped down to his swim trunks and got comfortable, feet in the water. 

Today was a good skin day. His scars didn’t bother him much for now, more of a slight discomfort than a pain.

At first he’d been reluctant to let Peter anywhere near his scars, worried he’d scare him off, but the boy had been so kind. So gentle. 

Wade had been smitten. Still was.

It felt completely natural to sit there in his trunks, laying in the sand as he waited for his boyfriend. Finally, several minutes later, Wade heard something break the surface a few feet away. 

He didn’t have to look up to know it was Peter, but he still did. There was Peter, attempting to crawl closer to Wade.

“Hey baby boy,” Wade said, unable to fight the wide smile growing on his face. Seeing Peter struggle to get closer, he quickly scooted himself so he was waist deep in the water sitting down. 

“I missed you,” Peter admitted as he situated himself so he was in Wade’s lap. As usual, Wade couldn’t keep himself from staring at the boy’s delicate silver-blue tail. 

God damn how is his boyfriend so beautiful. 

As way of response, Wade pulled him into a deep kiss, caressing the sides of his face. They kept this up for several minutes until Peter pulled away, out of breath. 

Wade took this as his cue to pick Peter up bridal style, setting him down a few feet up the shore so only the edge of his tail was in the surf. 

Yeah, Peter could’ve gotten up there himself, but Wade was a gentleman. And he likes to hold his baby boy. Sue him.

He plopped down next to him, bag in lap. 

“Ok, I’ve got some new stuff,” he said, opening the bag. He’d thought it was impossible, but Peter’s eyes lit up even more.

“First,” Wade said, pulling out a small plastic container, “a cupcake.”

He opened the container, revealing a vanilla cupcake with blue frosting, adorned with a plastic ring of a mermaid tail. 

“Ha,” Peter deadpanned, reaching for the cupcake. He carefully split it in half, giving the rest to Wade. 

The thing is, there wasn’t a large variety of food in the ocean. Peter had grown up eating mostly bland food. When Wade had found out, he’d decided it was his new purpose in life to introduce Peter to the magic that is good food. They’d quickly discovered he loved dessert. No surprise there.

Peter tentatively held the cupcake up to his mouth. He’d heard Wade boast about them before, and he wanted to make sure he remembered this moment. 

He looked at his boyfriend as they both took a bite. Oh yeah. He wasn’t gonna forget this anytime soon. 

He finished his cupcake in seconds, so Wade gave him his half, glad he liked it. 

They lay on their backs in the sand, holding each other lovingly. Wade told Peter about his day and vice versa. 

They’d been cuddling in silence for maybe a half hour when Wade bolted up. He looked over to find Peter dozing next to him. 

“Peter.” He shook the boy’s shoulder. “Peter, wake up!” 

The merman blearily opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Wade’s face. “Hey, honey.”

“Someone’s coming,” he said hurriedly. 

As soon as he said it, Peter knew Wade was right. The merman has abnormally good hearing, and now that he focused he could hear two sets of footsteps pounding alarmingly close. Thankfully, the couple was still hidden by the rocks. 

Peter pressed a chaste kiss to Wade’s lips before pushing himself towards the water. 

“I love you,” Peter whispered as Wade helped him move. They’d been sitting in the sun so long that his tail had dried, making it harder to move across the sand. 

No sooner had Peter disappeared beneath the waves when a voice cried out from behind Wade.

“Holy shit! What was that!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god you guys freaking blew my mind with all of your kudos and kind comments! I expected maybe 1 person to read this, but look where we are! 
> 
> Your comments made me so happy that here’s chapter 2 early. Don’t expect chapter 3 to be up as quick, I haven’t written it yet...
> 
> Love ya

Wade twirled around to find a man, maybe in his early twenties, pointing at the surf as he held a girl with his other hand. 

“What are you talking about?” Wade asked, feigning nonchalance. 

“Th-that thing! What the fuck was that? I saw a big ass tail!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It was getting harder for Wade to hide his anxiety. 

“You saw it too babe, right?” The man asked the woman. She nodded, mouth hanging open. 

“Oh, that?” Wade asked, thinking quickly. “It was just a... beached dolphin.” He tried to hide his fumble by clearing his throat. 

The stranger shook his head emphatically. “No, no, I saw scales. Did you catch a sea serpent! This is huge!”

Wade started to quickly walk away from the couple. “I think it’s time you get out of the sun. Heat stroke must be messing with your head.”

“Bullshit, you just want the money for yourself!” The girl spoke up angrily. 

Wade couldn’t hide his genuine confusion as he stopped to face them. Were these people actually crazy?

“Money? What the hell are you talking about?”

“Yeah,” the man accused, pointing a finger at Wade. “You just want to take credit for finding it!”

Wade shook his head and kept walking, trying not to be mad at the fact they called Peter an it. These are the kind of people that believe the moon is really a hologram created by the government. 

Petey and I will have to be careful for a few days, Wade thinks to himself as the couple continues to yell at him as he leaves. 

***

Peter was seriously pissed. Ever since those wackos had crashed Wade and Peter’s date, they hadn’t been able to see each other. 

Every time Wade had shown up, those two had been there as well.

They usually kept their distance and probably thought they had gone undetected, but with Peter’s advanced senses and Wade’s observational skills, there might as well have been a neon sign following them around. 

Wade had shown up every day, hoping the crazy couple would eventually get bored. No such luck yet. 

Today they were sitting in their cheap beach chairs, several fishing rods stuck in the sand by them in a weak attempt to catch the ‘serpent’.

Peter would be forced to watch from a distance as his boyfriend sulked on the shore. Sometimes, when he was feeling extra risky, he’d swim closer and hide just deep enough below the surface that it was hard to see him. 

Peter knew Wade missed him just as much as Peter missed Wade, because when he did that Wade wouldn’t give him threatening looks for endangering himself. 

Instead he’d just look at Peter longingly, then continue walking so he didn’t look suspicious.

After two weeks and some snooping, Wade seemed to had found a solution. 

Peter watched as he suspiciously paced the shore, pretending not to notice the two creeps watching him not too far away. 

Suddenly he stopped, quickly leaning down and then straightening again. To a causal observer, it would have looked like Wade has simply picked up a rock.

But Peter’s critical eye saw the way his boyfriend slyly slipped a stone from his pocket instead.

Wade looked down at the stone before casually tossing it in the water. 

Peter quickly swam to where the stone had settled on the ocean floor. Curious, he picked it up and carefully examined its smooth surface.

There, on the back of the stone, sat carefully written black words. 

2 MILES EAST  
NEW COVE  
4:00 TOMORROW

Peter couldn’t help the swell of pride that blossomed in his chest. Only his Wade would find a way to discreetly communicate with him. 

***

The next day, Peter couldn’t wait to see Wade. 

He spent the morning impatiently cleaning his tail, rubbing soft algae on it until it was as blue as... well, the ocean.

Finally, judging by where the sun was, it as time to go see Wade. Sue him if he left a bit early. 

He took off for the new alcove they were supposed to meet at, tail rippling with blues and silvers. 

Peter had never seen this alcove before, but then again he didn’t get to spend much time exploring the shoreline with all the humans that were always around. 

It was a beautiful area, covered in shade by the surrounding rocks with silky sand that felt amazing on his tail as he dragged himself out of the water.

Peter had no doubt that if it weren’t so hard to find, the place would be crawling with humans. 

He didn’t have to wait for his boyfriend long. Wade had decided to arrive early too, announcing his presence with a small fountain of rocks showering the shore near Peter as Wade attempted to climb down. 

Halfway through he gave up and jumped, landing gracefully. 

Peter rose out of the water as much as he could, pulling Wade into a gentle kiss as the human sank into the surf.

“I missed you,” Peter murmured. 

Wade pulled back to peck his boyfriend’s forehead. “I missed you too, Petey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, there will be angst later. Rn I’m still setting everything up. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter. Some backstory. Some fluff. Some hurt/comfort. Sorry for the wait!

The cove became their new meeting spot. It was even more secluded than their previous spot on the beach, and closer to Wade’s house. 

Today, Wade had brought him something called chocolate covered strawberries. Peter had tried chocolate before, but with strawberries? As Wade likes to say whenever something tastes good, “NUT!”

Wade had nearly choked on his strawberry when Peter said that. 

He coughed and wheezed while Peter watched nervously. Had he done something wrong? Did he somehow hurt his boyfriend?

Wade finally caught his breath and went to steal a kiss, pausing when he saw Peter’s face. 

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

“Why were you coughing?” Peter asked in a worried tone. “Did I do something wrong?”

Wade lost his breath again, but this time is more closely resembled laughing than choking. He reached over and grabbed his boyfriends baby face. 

“No, baby,” he reassured, “I just didn’t expect you to say that. It made me laugh. Guess I’m a bad influence.”

Peter was about to ask him what was so funny when Wade shoved another strawberry in his open mouth. 

“Here, eat. They’re better when they’re cold.”

He obediently chewed the dessert. Wade was right. They’re pretty damn good. 

“So,” Peter began. “These strawberries. Where do they come from again?”

Wade put down the stem to the one he was currently eating and repositioned himself so that Peter was leaning into the curve of his body, tail still partially submerged in the gentle surf. 

“You remember fields? Those big green areas full of plants?”

Peter nodded. Wade had told him lots about the world outside of the sea. 

“There are these huge fields just dedicated to growing strawberries. They plant thousands of seeds in them, and after some time these little green things start to grow. As the gets bigger, the strawberry starts to grow off of it. Eventually they pick the strawberry and start over.”

Peter listened, mesmerized. “That’s crazy,” he breathed out. They had kelp ‘fields’ where he was from, but he couldn’t imagine something on such a large scale. 

He suddenly grew sober. Wade, noticing the change in his demeanor, gently shook him with the arm that was over his shoulder. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

Peter looked up reluctantly to meet his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“I just wish I could see it,” he whispered. 

Wade’s heart sank. He hated feeling so helpless. It was no secret between the two that Peter wanted to see Wade’s world. 

Life in the ocean hadn’t been kind to him.  
Peter’s parents were killed by a rogue shark when he was only three, leaving him with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben. 

Two years ago, Ben died. It was dark and late, so the two weren’t able to see the abandoned fishing net sinking from the surface in time. Ben had become caught in the net, and was strangled to death within a few minutes as Peter watched in anguish. 

Naturally, the world had more in store for him. 

Only a few months ago, about 2 months after he started dating Wade, May contracted esocid lymphosarcoma, which is basically the ocean’s equivalent of cancer. She didn’t make it. 

Wade rubbed his boyfriend’s shoulder comfortingly. “Next time I can bring my phone and we can look at pictures together,” he said, trying to be enthusiastic. 

Peter sighed quietly. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

Wade looked down sadly. 

“I know,” he said, kissing the boys temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo sorry this took so long. I had some shit going on. Just started college and made some great friends.
> 
> But I need you guys to do me a huge favor. Please go check out my friend’s books ‘Briobands’ (fiction) and ‘The Things I Never Said’ (poetry) on Amazon. Read the description, and if you like it, go ahead and buy it! If you don’t, no worries!
> 
> I normally hate poetry, but that book was amazing. Please give her books a shot, they really are amazing. Thanks guys, until next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique!! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic so just don’t be a dick.


End file.
